


The Magnus Day Camp

by gingerlegend



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerlegend/pseuds/gingerlegend
Summary: Jonah Magnus Summer Camp has had to hire new counselors after the others passed away. Jon Sims has his hands full with the group of kids he ended up with, and it doesn't help that his assistant is too nice even to the worst kids.This is an AU without any supernatural stuff, and most major characters are campers.It also takes place in America solely because British people don't have the same kind of camps and I have no idea how to work with that. Everyone's still british, and the setting will not be relevant.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 14





	The Magnus Day Camp

1  
Jonathan Sims was starting to regret taking this job, but his boss Elias Bouchard convinced him to stay, at least until he hired a replacement.  
"JONNNNN," one of the kids, a blond boy named Michael Shelley, shouts. "Nikola is hitting me with her dolls again!"  
"Am not!" Nikola exclaimed, whacking the boy with a doll.  
"Nikola, what did I tell you about hitting Michael Shelley?"  
"I don't know," she said, smiling smugly. "I didn't listen."  
"Well, if you don't want me to send you to Mr. Bouchard, you'd best listen to me this time."  
"Fine, I won't hit him with my dolls," the girl said, picking up a chair.  
"Do not hit him with _anything_!" Jon shouted, running over. "Put that down!"

2  
Once he'd gotten Nikola to stop bullying Michael, Jon wondered where his assistant Martin Blackwood was. Martin always seemed to be doing something wrong, and today he kept stepping out at the most inconvenient times.  
"'Scuse me, Jon," said a little girl with a slight lisp, startling Jon from his thoughts. "Jude took my book and won't give it back."  
"Jude, come over here," Jon called out.  
"What do _you_ want?"  
"Did you take Annabelle's book?"  
"Annabelle dropped a spider on Agnes's head," Jude claimed.  
"Is this true, Annabelle?"  
"Do you think it's true?" the girl asked.  
"Look at her! She's not even sorry!" Jude accused her.  
"Did you drop a spider on Agnes?"  
"I might have, but I might not have."  
"Do you want a time out for something you 'might not have' done?"  
Annabelle shrugged. "I don't care. I just want my book back."  
"Jude? Next time Annabelle bothers you, come tell me or Martin."  
" _Mahhhhhtin_ never helps," Jude said, mimicking the way Jon said the name. "And neither do you. But fine. I'll give her back her creepy little book. I wanted to burn it, but I don't care."  
Once Annabelle had her book, she sat down in the designated time-out spot and hugged her book. Jon agreed with Jude on the fact that the book was creepy. It had given him nightmares when he was young.

3  
"Sorry about running off like that, Jon," Martin said as he returned to the classroom, leading a thin girl with long black hair and wide eyes back in. "Jane needed to use the bathroom and, erm… she got lost I think. This school building has parts that are practically mazes."  
"They were lonely," Jane said to no one in particular. "But I found them in the corner. Wanna see?"  
"He doesn't want to see," Martin told her. "And you can't keep them in your pockets. They can't live like that."  
"They're my friends now," Jane protested. "You can't take them away!"  
"You can't put your friends in your pocket," Martin insisted. "They can't _live_ there."  
Jon cleared his throat. "Is anyone going to tell me what she found?"  
"Worms, Jon. And they're probably not happy being crammed in her pockets."  
"They're happy! They told me they are."  
"Jane, it'll kill them. Worms are not meant to live in pockets. Why don't you and Martin go outside and give them a nice home in the garden? Worms like dirt."  
Jane sighed. "Can I visit them sometimes?"  
"They'll always be there when you get picked up after camp."  
"They just told me that they think that sounds nice."  
Martin smiled. "You always know how to talk to the kids."  
"Dealing with kids is literally my job," Jon said.  
Martin smiled. "Good to know you can make jokes."  
And then he took Jane outside to release the worms.

4  
Lunch had been relatively calm, even after a kid named Tom terrorized the other campers by convincing everyone that his ham sandwich was actually his mum's corpse. When Tom threatened to eat little Callum Brodie, Jon brought him to Elias, who phoned his father, John Haan. John seemed unfazed, but told Tom not to lie about his lunch, and that was that.  
Breekon had snuck in from the other group. He wanted to eat with his friend Hope. The two of them had been separated because they were co-dependant on each other, but they never seemed to stay apart for long.

5  
At the end of the day, a boy named Oliver Banks had to be woken up. He took naps a lot, and wasn't very social. Jon didn't mind it though. At least he wasn't making trouble like the other kids did, and no one really picked on him very often.  
"Jon?" Oliver had said. "Don't die over the weekend. That would be sad."  
"I, erm… I wasn't planning on dying."  
"Most people don't."  
Alright, maybe the kid was kind of creepy sometimes, but that was better than if he was deliberately scaring others.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans to include Sasha and Tim as the counselors of the other kids. Also gonna include Elias actually showing up later


End file.
